Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends: Mission: Save the Guardstar
}} "Mission: Save the Guardstar" is the eighth episode of season three of the superhero animated series Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends. It is the twenty-fourth and final episode of the show. It was directed by Donald L. Jurwich with a script written by Dennis Marks. It first aired on Saturday morning on NBC on November 5th, 1983 at 10:30 am. Synopsis The Spider-Friends are enjoying a fireworks show when they suddenly notice a crime being committed. A woman who calls herself Lightwave is breaking into a building. Although Spider-Man and Firestar labor to stop her, Iceman recognizes her and enables her to escape. Shortly thereafter, Buzz Mason of S.H.I.E.L.D. stops the Spider-Friends and asks them for help. Bringing them aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, he explains how Aurora Dante was once a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who has now gone rogue. She is stealing components for a quantum enhancer and intends on using it to take control of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s defense satellite, the Guardstar. The Spider-Friends agree to help. They encounter Lightwave a second time, stealing more components. Again, Iceman erects an ice wall, allowing her to escape. When Spidey and Firestar confront him on the matter, he confesses that Lightwave is his half-sister. Bobby later tracks Aurora down to an amusement park they used to play at when they were kids. Aurora, being controlled by a computer entity, rebels against Iceman. Although her powers reflect off of her, he is unable to stop Lightwave. Iceman is captured and taken back to a secret abandoned warehouse facility. The secret shadowy villain controlling Lightwave uses a similar technique to mind control Bobby. He orders them both to steal the final component for the quantum enhancer. The two fly out and ambush a military convoy transporting the final piece they require. Iceman disables the lead vehicle by freezing its tires. Before Lightwave can steal the item, Iceman distracts her, appearing to stall for time. Spider-Man and Firestar arrive and fight Lightwave, but she traps them both in force field bubbles. They are taken back to the warehouse where the villain attempts to use his light display to take control of Spider-Man and Firestar's minds. At this point, Iceman reveals that he has been playing possum the whole time, and deflects the hypnotic lights away from his friends. Spider-Man leaps at the control window where he finds that the mysterious villain behind it all is none other than S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Buzz Mason. Buzz electrifies the floor, incapacitating the heroes. They awaken inside of a cell. Spider-Man determines that Mason recruited them only so he could keep track of their activities at all times and be able to warn Lightwave in advance. Unable to break out using physical force, they short circuit the electronic locking mechanism by having Bobby create an ice link between the lock and the overhead light bulb socket. They race back to the control room, where Mason and Lightwave have completed the quantum enhancer. Buzz takes off in a rocket ship that blasts through the roof of the warehouse en route to the Guardstar satellite. The Spider-Friends latch onto the side. Spider-Man webs them to the surface, while Bobby creates a protective dome as they break Earth's orbit. They break inside and fight up against Buzz and Aurora again. Buzz opens an airlock, sending Iceman out into the depths of space. Spider-Man pleads with Lightwave to break Mason's mental hold over her to save her brother. The tactic works. Seeing her brother dying snaps her back to normal, and she flies out to place him in a protective force field bubble. Spider-Man webs Buzz Mason to the console of the rocket and they bring him back to Earth. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on the Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends: The Complete Animated Series DVD collection, which was released by Clear Vision, Ltd. in Region 2 format on February 11th, 2013. * This is the final episode of the series. This is the final appearance of these versions of these characters. * The original working title for this episode is "The Guardstar Affair". * First and only appearance of S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Buzz Mason. * First and only appearance of Lightwave, Aurora Dante. * Director Don Jurwich is credited as Donald L. Jurwich in this episode. * Voice actress Anne Lockhart is credited as Annie Lockhart in this episode. * Actress Anne Lockhart is best known for playing the role of Sheba on the 1978 science fiction/action series Battlestar Galactica. * Buzz Mason is a character who is unique to the continuity of the Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends animated television series. He has no counterpart in the mainstream Marvel Universe. * Aurora Dante is a character who is unique to the continuity of the Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends animated television series. She has no counterpart in the mainstream Marvel Universe. * Angelica Jones has the first lines of dialogue in this episode. She says, "What a totally perfect night". * Lightwave is Bobby Drake's half-sister. They share the same mother. * Aurora Dante's favorite horse at the carousel is named Winnie. * The Guardstar is S.H.I.E.L.D.'s premiere defense satellite. Bloopers * Spider-Man says that ice will evaporate in seconds in outer space beyond the earth's orbit. That's just... dumb. * Standing vertically, the rocket that Buzz Mason commandeers is actually taller than the warehouse building it was hidden in. * This is not so much a blooper, but it should be noted that Firestar very rudely pushes Spider-Man out of her way as they enter the rocket to fight Lightwave. Quotes * Iceman: A photo force bubble! Darn! ... * Iceman: One polarizing ice shield, coming up! .... * Lightwave: The name is Lightwave, fireplug. Remember it! .... * Spider-Man: Hi, it's just me. Your friendly neighborhood S.H.I.E.L.D. agent! .... * Spider-Man: You let Lightwave get away again! * Firestar: What? Why? * Iceman: This is my job, guys. I can't let you get to her. * Spider-Man & Firestar: Why? * Iceman: I guess I should have told you before. Lightwave is my sister! .... * Lightwave: I have other powers, brother dearest! Don't make me use them! .... * Iceman: Servant? Heh. You may have brainwashed a sweet kid like her, but Iceman? No way! .... * Spider-Man: One of the few times in my life I feel absolutely helpless. * Firestar: I'm worried about Bobby. * Spider-Man: Me too. His love for his sister might make him do something foolish. See also External Links * * * * * * * * "Mission: Save the Guardstar" at the MAU Wiki ---- Category:Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends/Episodes Category:Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends/Season 3 episodes Category:1983/Episodes Category:November, 1983/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Episodes with plot summaries